1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to a movable connection and, more particularly, to a cover at the movable connection.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Folding hand-held electronic devices having at least one display are known. A connection, such as a hinge, is ordinarily provided between two housing sections to allow the device to flip open and closed. As hand-held electronic devices are getting smaller, it can be difficult for a user to properly see information on a display of the device. It is known to use multiple stationary displays together to show different portions of a single image. However, spacing between the displays, such as by housings of the displays, is clearly visible and disrupts the perception of the image to the user.